horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortnite (song)
"Fortnite" is a song recorded by Canadian producer Murda Beatz, as a collaboration with American rappers Lil Yachty, Ski Mask the Slump God and Yung Bans. Lyrics Baka Not Nice Murda on the beat so it's not nice Yung Bans & Ski Mask The Slump God Yeah, gang, bitch, I'm with the gang (Bans) With the squad, gang, got the whole squad, ayy (gang) Yeah, push up on them niggas, let my nuts hang (hang) Yeah, ridin' with the 40 with the fuckin' flame, huh (fuckin' flame) And I got the SCAR (SCAR, yup) Y'all niggas don't want war (pew, water!) Y'all niggas don't want war (war, war) What you came here for? (war, yeah) I'm in-I'm in Tilted Towers (ooh, Tilted Towers) (yeah, shout-out my, huh, ooh) Look like Austin Powers (huh) Get your bitch plowing, Diamonds with the shower (uhh, ok) 1: Ski Mask The Slump God Keep a lot of chicken I'm Popeyes'd up Doubling it up like I do my cup Boogie Bomb down when I'm with your slut She be acting like a squirrel tryna get my nut Thinkin' I am Bans in a new Benz truck And I bought a crib, nigga get your land up Gucci feather slipper, so I'm walking on duck And I'm not tryna fuck, 'cause I only want suck My pockets as fat as Wario And he's tryna see how far he go Pickin' out a hoe like eenie meenie mo When they like a nigga like a video on Vevo You could get jammed up like a big toe Give your ass a Stitch, but no Lilo Your girl is a bird, yes on the d-low 'Cause she act like an ostrich, gimme deep throat We could make a deal, Rumpelstiltskin (stiltskin) But I keep the metal like a beer can (beer can) Think you're gonna rob me, nigga think again (think again) How much is you tryna make, a billion (a billion!) Stack it all the way up to the ceiling (ceiling) Like I'm Rockefeller in the building (building) What is this feeling that I'm feeling (feeling) Feeling the bitch pussy on my foreskin Yung Bans Yeah, gang, bitch, I'm with the gang With the squad, gang, got the whole squad, ayy Yeah, push up on 'em niggas, let my nuts hang Yeah, ridin' with the 40 with the fuckin' flame, huh (fuckin' flame) And I got the SCAR Y'all niggas don't want war Y'all niggas don't want war What you came here for? (yeah) I'm in Tilted Towers (ooh, Tilted Towers) Look like Austin Powers (huh) Get your bitch plowing Diamonds with the shower 2: Yung Bans Pull that choppa out my jeans Spray that nigga like Febreze Heard lil' bro was talkin' shit I'ma push up before he leave Nigga why you tryna play? Like you can't get touched 'Cause we ran up on your squad and they all got bust 1 of 1 the gang and they said I trust Dog a nigga's slut imma make her blush You can see that I'm the shit I got in Flush My whole gang crush, you talkin' smoke we bustin' 3: Lil Yachty Gang, gang (gang) Pull up with a stupid stick, baby, let them toolies tick Hope you brought your cooling kit, talking down we poppin' shit Kick em in a mosh My bitch geeked off Asher Roth Baby stop that talkin', all that talkin' make me soft Piercings on her nipples, how 'bout I hop in Lacoste Drippin' too much sauce, jumpin' in the pussy, it's a wishing well Hope you wish me well, keep a AK cause these niggas hell, Lil Boat Yung Bans Yeah, gang, bitch, I'm with the gang With the squad, gang, got the whole squad, ayy Yeah, push up on 'em niggas, let my nuts hang Yeah, ridin' with the 40 with the fuckin' flame, huh (fuckin' flame) And I got the SCAR Y'all niggas don't want war Y'all niggas don't want war What you came here for? (yeah) I'm in Tilted Towers (ooh, Tilted Towers) Look like Austin Powers (huh) Get your bitch plowing Diamonds with the shower Why It Sucks #The silly music video. #The lyrics are laughable. #Lil Yachty's annoying vocals. #The lyrics have product placement for Austin Powers, Popeye's Louisiana Kitchen, Mercedes-Benz, Gucci, Wario, VEVO, Lilo & Stitch, Rumpelstiltskin, Febreze, Lacoste, and of course, Fortnite. #Too much swearing. The Only Redeeming Quality # Ski's verse is good Music Video Fortnite - Murda Beatz ft. Yung Bans, Ski Mask the Slump God & Lil Yachty Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs based on video games Category:Murda Beatz Songs Category:Lil Yachty Songs Category:Yung Bans Songs Category:Ski Mask the Slump God Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs where One Artist did better than the Rest Category:2018